gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Creep
Creep by Radiohead is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. After Brody and Rachel finally reveal to each other their back stories, Brody as a prostitute and Rachel sleeping with Finn and using Brody as the rebound, they finally admit that the relationship is over as the song begins. Rachel walks out of the room, crying as Brody sings. In the hallway, he watches her walk down, guilty. In the NYADA classroom, Rachel cuddles herself as she sings, watching the class perform ballet, then getting up, walking through them with determined eyes. The two are then seen alone in separate rooms, singing along. Back at the New York apartment, Brody is singing the song while Rachel sleeps and Rachel sings back as he sleeps. Towards the ending of the song, the two are running hurriedly through the hallways of NYADA as they sing with emotion. In the auditorium of NYADA, together they finish off the duet with microphone stands and wearing formal clothes. The lights on the stage close as both Rachel and Brody look hurt. Lyrics Brody: When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry Rachel: Oh, you float like a feather In a beautiful world Oh I wish I was special You're so very special Oh Rachel and Brody: But I'm a creep, Rachel: I'm a creep Brody: I'm a weirdo Rachel: I'm a weirdo Brody: What the hell am I doing here? Rachel: What the hell am I doing here Rachel and Brody: I don't belong here Rachel: Oh I don't care if it hurts, mmm, I wanna have control, oh, oh, And I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul Rachel and Brody: I want you to notice When I'm not around You're so very special I wish I was special Rachel: Oh Rachel and Brody: But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. Oh (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out the door (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) run, run, run, Run... Run... Rachel: Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want Rachel and Brody: You're so very special I wish I was special But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here Rachel: Mmm Rachel and Brody: I don't belong here Trivia *Although in the episode it's the NYADA auditorium, in actual fact, it's the WMHS auditorium. We can clearly see the stage comparison to the ones New Directions use to rehearse and they have just added gold banners. The NYADA auditorium would be the one where Love Song took place. *This was originally meant to be a Rachel solo but was soon changed to a Brody and Rachel duet. Errors *During the dialogue before the song starts, Brody is seen with a nasty cut above his eyebrow, but when the song begins it has vanished. Gallery 417-10.jpg BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg Cree.JPG creep!rachel.jpg creep!brochel.jpg hahahshelooksfunny!rachel.jpg sadrachel!creep.jpg CREEP.jpg GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots5.png 5creep.gif 4creep.gif 3creep.gif 2brodycreep.gif 1creep.gif Creep_theirbestduet!brochel.gif Creepduet!brochel.gif Glee-608x375.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs